


Devil's Trap Blues

by Zeke21



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cas Whump, Coda, Dark Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester Bears the Mark of Cain, Demon Dean, Demon Dean Winchester, Demons, Emotionally Hurt Castiel, Emotionally Hurt Sam, Evil Dean Winchester, Exorcism, Gen, Hurt Castiel, Hurt Sam Winchester, Mark of Cain, One Shot, POV Sam Winchester, Pre-Season/Series 10, Sam Whump, Sick Castiel, Taunting, and: what would've happened if the spn writers weren't such cowards, attempted exorcism, basically: how did sam really break his arm, enjoy, i guess, season 10, this fic is the result of bitterness rage and sleep depravation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 05:39:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11029776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeke21/pseuds/Zeke21
Summary: The thing wearing his brother paces the edge of the devil’s trap, smiling slightly.  Its eyes – black and empty – sweep the warehouse: taking in the rusting chains, the broken machinery and Cas, haggard but impassive, watching from the side. Its gaze finds the first blade, poking out of Sam’s pocket, before moving upwards. It meets Sam’s eyes and grins at the unbridled anger it finds within them.“C’mon Sammy, don’t act like you’re not happy to see me.” It drawls. It’s Dean’s voice, Dean’s face, it’s even doing a pretty good impression of Dean’s smile but it’s not Dean. “I know you missed me.”





	Devil's Trap Blues

The thing wearing his brother paces the edge of the devil’s trap, smiling slightly.  Its eyes – black and empty – sweep the warehouse: taking in the rusting chains, the broken machinery and Cas, haggard but impassive, watching from the side. Its gaze finds the first blade, poking out of Sam’s pocket, before moving upwards. It meets Sam’s eyes and grins at the unbridled anger it finds within them.

“C’mon Sammy, don’t act like you’re not happy to see me.” It drawls. It’s Dean’s voice, Dean’s face, it’s even doing a pretty good impression of Dean’s smile but it’s _not_ Dean. “I know you missed me.”

“Shut the fuck up,” he snaps at it, “and get the fuck out of my brother!”

“But I _am_ your brother.” Dean’s voice mocks him.

“No you’re some underling that Crowley’s stuffed in his body. And believe me: whatever fun you’ve had in it, it’s not even nearly worth the pain you’re gonna be in.” The sheer unconcern in the demon’s face is all the more worrying in that it’s his brother’s face.

“I’m hurt Sammy,” it pretends to wipe away a tear. “All these years between us and you still don’t recognise me for what I am.”

“Don’t call me Sammy!” It bursts from him before he can stop it and his voice echoes across the hall.

“Sam.” Cas warns him softly but otherwise keeps quiet.

“I know, I know, only _Dean_ gets to call you Sammy,” the black fades, and he sees his brother’s eyes for the first time since he died. “But I _am_ Dean, see?”

It’s gratifyingly easy to start the exorcism after that: to watch the eyes snap back to black and the demon contort Dean’s face in a grimace. The demon’s clearly in pain, but it’s not writhing and yelling as it should be. As nothing continues to happen, it pulls a pained smile. Across the room, Cas makes his slow way to Sam’s side, a worried frown creasing his forehead.

Eventually, Sam runs out of exorcism. The demon watches him with a wry smile as his voice tails off. “You done?” is all it asks him.

“What have you done?” Cas asks it. “What spell or sigil is binding you to him?”

In answer, the demon pulls its shirt collar down, revealing Dean’s anti-possession tattoo.

 It’s unbroken. 

Dean smiles at their aghast faces. “Enjoying the view?”

“How…” but the answer is the obvious. “The Mark.”

“Bingo!” Dean smiles, and it’s all the crueller for being _his_ smile. “Guess it came with a few surprise perks, eh? And here I am,” he raises gestures at himself, “the new and improved Dean.”

“You’re not Dean!” The vehemence in Cas’ voices shocks Sam, though Dean only laughs. “You might have his body, but that twisted black remnant inside you is _not_ Dean Winchester.” Cas is panting, a mixture of anger and exertion.

“Careful now Cas,” the concern in Dean’s voice could almost be real. “Don’t tire yourself out defending a memory.”

“Dean, we can fix this –” Sam starts, but Dean interrupts him.

“What is there to be fixed? I like the way I am now. That’s why I left.”

“That wasn’t you. The real Dean wouldn’t’ve left: he wouldn’t give in, and neither will I.”

Dean cocks his head. “I guess you’re right: the old me never left, that was more your thing wasn’t it?” He grins, scenting blood, as Sam stiffens. “Truth be told I’m surprised you came after me: every other time you’ve been more than happy to move on.”

“That’s not true –”

“Isn’t it?” Dean counts off on his fingers, “Stanford, Hell, Purgatory, something better always comes along. You let me get eaten alive for a year because you met some bitch and her dog. Hell, you chose death over staying with me. Not exactly a stellar track record. And here I am giving you my permission, no, my _blessing_ , to move on with your life. I figured you’d jump at the opportunity to forget your baggage of a big brother but here you are.” He shrugs, “can’t blame me for being surprised.”

_This is what they do. This is the demon talking not Dean. This is what they do_

But Dean could always read his thoughts on his face. “You can keep telling yourself that it isn’t me Sammy, but believe me; this is the most me I’ve ever been.” He’s walked to the very edge of the trap, close enough to touch. “I’m finally free. Free from all the angst, from all the pain, the guilt. Free from the crap Dad dumped on me: free from you. And now you can be free too. Free from me.”

“I don’t want –” Sam trails off, numb with shock or anger. Dean would never say these things, he knows that, but Dean’s clearly been thinking these things.

“Don’t you? Can you honestly say that when you saw Metatron push that blade into my heart that you weren’t even the tiniest bit relieved? No more secrets, no more lies. No more Mark of Cain and a brother that’ll explode any moment. You really want all that back?”  His grin drops away to reveal that all too familiar earnestness. “I don’t. Let me go Sammy,” his voice is almost pleading. “For both of us.” Sam just stares at him, eyes wide and searching for his brother.

“Sam don’t listen to him,” Cas speaks from beside him, though he keeps his eyes on Dean. “You know that’s not what your brother would want.”

Dean sighs, turning to the angel. “Cas, Cas, Cas,” coming from his lips it sounds more like a taunt than a name. “Y’know, unlike Sammy here, I ain’t too surprised that you tried to find me. I figured a note wouldn’t be enough to ditch you, but I also figured you’d die long before you got close.” It laughs at the look on his face. “What you thought I wouldn’t know? The whole of hell knows how low you’ve sunk. You used to be an angel remember?  Shit, you used to be God. And now you’re dying in a crappy motel with stolen grace burning its way through ol’ Jimmy there and it’s all because of me. And yet here you still are, chasing after a righteous man who’s already fallen.”

Cas, surprisingly, is calm. “Dean Winchester is a good man. I have made many mistakes in the course of my existence but helping him, helping _you_ , has never been one of them.” He meets Dean’s eyes squarely, and something seems to flicker in them.

“Dean Winchester was a selfish alcoholic with daddy issues,” Dean’s voice is tinged with a new emotion. Regret? Pity? His face has softened too as he gazes at Cas. “You should think about yourself Cas. Find a way to get better. Look where trying to help me has gotten you. Look what it’s made you.”

“It has made me a better person. I know how it feels to be in your position Dean. Humanity is…confusing and it’s easier to seek the black and white clarity of angels and demons. It looks like freedom, but only humans can truly be free.” The kindness in Cas’ voice seems to throw Dean, and h shifts uncomfortably.

“Free to fuck it up.”

“Yes,” Cas agrees, “but also free to learn, to experience joy, wonder and love. It took me a long time, too long, to realise that and I only did so because of you. You have made me more honourable, more worthy than I could ever have hoped to become.” He reaches his hand out to Dean, who stumbles back.

“No,” the crack in Dean’s voice forces Sam out of his stupor. His face is a mess of rage and fear. “I made you useless. I destroyed you. That’s all I ever do.” It comes out as a choked back sob. He sounds so human, so broken and, for a second, his brother is back.

“You _saved_ me Dean Winchester. Now let me return the favour.” Cas takes a step forward, then another and now he’s inside the devil’s trap.

If Sam hadn’t been watching Dean’s face he would’ve missed it. The little quirk at the corner of his mouth, the flash of triumph in his eyes.

“Cas no!”

He jumps forward, just managing to get between them as Dean strikes. Cas stumbles back, hitting the wall.

He feels the achingly familiar hand grip his arm, as it must have done thousands of times before. He feels the twist, hears the snap, and then the pain rushes in and he falls to his knees with a shout. Dean keeps a hold of his arm in one hand, reaching the other into Sam’s pocket, fishing out the first blade.

“Thanks Sammy,” he murmurs, releasing his brother’s arm and kicking him to the ground. “Can always count on you coming to my rescue.” He turns. “Oh come on!” his cry of delighted disbelief is directed at Cas, who stands between him and the door, angel blade clutched in a shaking hand. “You really think you stand a chance?”

“Dean please, let us help you.”

“Y’know Cas,” Dean’s black eyes watch with delight as Sam stumbles back across the devils trap, useless arm curled close to his body. “For someone who claims to understand humanity, you’re real shit at smelling out lies. All it took was a few sniffles and you practically fell into my arms.” He walks up to the very edge of the trap, twirling the first blade nonchalantly.

“What now Dean?” Sam asks, voice strained. “You can’t think we’re gonna just let you go.”

“I don’t think you’re gonna do anything.” Dean cocks his head, the muscles of his arm tightening as the mark glows. “But you gotta know that I’ve got way more juice than a regular old demon.” He raises the first blade high before slamming it down into the ground.

Cas and Sam are both sent reeling by the shockwave from the breaking trap. By the time Sam gets his feet under him, Dean is inches from his face. His hand grasps Sam’s neck and Sam closes his eyes so that Dean’s won’t be the last things he sees.

But all Dean does is push him back into Cas, sending them both sprawling on the ground. His face, green eyes and all, is inscrutable as it gazes down at them.

“You can have the car.” Is all he says.  Then, indifferently, “don’t look for me.”

Then he’s gone.

**Author's Note:**

> this was basically a result of my frustration because the spn writers wasted all the potential that was dean as a demon. Not that i was surprised, just dissapointed. anyway hope u enjoyed and please let me know how the supernatural writers (or me) have dissapointed YOU in the comments xxx


End file.
